Yellow Rangers
'''Yellow Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in nearly all of the ''Power Rangers ''seasons. Yellow as a designation is unisex and the second most frequent color after Red Rangers/Blue Rangers. The only series not to feature Yellow Rangers are Jacker Rangers and Battle Rangers, The sixth ranger in Beast Rangers and Other Rangers in Dino Charge as two White Rangers had to take the place of a Yellow Ranger at one point followed by an Orange Ranger and then a Black Ranger. Yellow Rangers are usually the powerhouses of their group, however recent usage of Yellow as a female Ranger has led to possible perceptions of the color being a "feminine color". Since the introduction of the team with two females with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and other with the male counterpart of power rangers, with some expections, only six teams (Bio Academy, Sky Force, Ninja Storm, Mystic Force and Ninja Steel and Wild Prime) have had two females but yellow males. Yellow Rangers |Gia Moran |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Dino Charge Yellow Ranger |Lili Rose |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger |Calvin |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Energy Chaser Ranger |Zoey Martin |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Unofficial Ranger |Mandy |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger |Rayna Cunningham |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Lion Ranger |Todd Wright |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Data Squad Ranger |Sunset Shimmer |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Sun Data Squad Ranger |Coloratura |- | style="background-color:#FCF4A4;color:black;" |Kindness Data Squad Ranger |Fluttershy (Future Self) |- | style="background-color:#F6FBBC;color:black;" |Cream Data Squad Ranger |Apple Bloom |- | style="background-color:#FFF44F;color:black;" |Topaz Data Squad Ranger |Riku |- | style="background-color:#FCF4A4;color:black;" |Kindness Harmony Force Ranger |Fluttershy |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger |Sunset Shimmer (Past Self) |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Robo Yellow Ranger |Yellow |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:hotpink;" |Star Yellow Ranger |Isabella |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Tawlon Magilika Ranger |Cyrus Blatt |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;" |Tragos Magilika Ranger |Darren Tucker |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Chokn Tribe Ranger |Ulric Hanason |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Millennium Ranger |} Other Yellow Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Yellow Rangers and Yellow Heroes will be at the episode in Prominence of Yellow Rangers from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the five Yellow Data Squad Rangers. Gallery Yellowmaskedranger.png|Yellow Masked Ranger Yellow_Masked_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Masked Ranger (Female version) Belgium_Ranger.jpeg|Belgium Ranger Yelloweletricranger.png|Yellow Ranger Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Ranger (Female version) PantherRanger.png|Panther Ranger Panther_Ranger_(Female).png|Panther Ranger (Female version) OvalRanger.png|Oval Ranger Oval_Ranger_(Female).png|Oval Ranger (Female version) Dynayellowranger.png|Yellow Dyna Ranger Yellow_Dyna_Ranger_(Ranger_Mode).png|Yellow Dyna Ranger (Ranger Mode version) Ranger4.png|Ranger4 Yellow_Sphinx_Ranger.png|Yellow Sphinx Ranger Yellowsonicranger.png|Yellow Sonic Ranger Yellowspiritranger.png|Yellow Spirit Ranger Lionranger.png|Lion Ranger Lion_Ranger_(Female).png|Lion Ranger (Female) Yellowstreetranger.png|Yellow Street Ranger Yellow_Street_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Street Ranger (Skirted version) Yellowgeoranger.png|Yellow Geo Ranger OwlRanger.png|Yellow Owl Ranger Yellow_Owl_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Owl Ranger (Female version) MMPR_Yellow.png|Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger Mighty_Morphin_Yellow_Ranger_(skirted).png|Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Yellow_Squadron_Ranger_(2).png|Yellow Squadron Ranger Yellow_Squadron_Ranger_(skirted).png|Yellow Squadron Ranger (Skirted version) Yellow Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Yellow Ninjetti Ranger 231px-Mmar-yellow.png|Yellow Aquitar Ranger Yellow_Aquitar_Ranger_(skirted).png|Yellow Aquitar Ranger (Female version) 204px-Prz-yellow.png|Yellow Zeo Ranger 214px-Prt-yellow.png|Yellow Turbo Ranger Pris-yellow.png|Yellow Space Ranger Prlg-yellow.png|Lost Galaxy Yellow Ranger Lost_Galaxy_Yellow_Ranger_(skirted).png|Lost Galaxy Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Prlr-yellow.png|Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger Lightspeed_Rescue_Yellow_Ranger_(skirted).png|Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Time Force Yellow.png|Time Force Yellow Ranger Time_Force_Yellow_Ranger_(skirted).png|Time Force Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Yellow Wild Force Ranger.png|Wild Force Yellow Ranger Wild_Force_Yellow_Ranger_(skirted).png|Wild Force Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Yellow Wind Ranger.png|Ninja Storm Yellow Ranger Ninja_Storm_Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Ninja Storm Yellow Ranger (Female version) Yellow Dino Ranger.png|Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger S.P.D. Yellow Ranger.png|S.P.D. Yellow Ranger Yellow Mystic Ranger.png|Mystic Force Yellow Ranger Mystic_Force_Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Mystic Force Yellow Ranger (Female version) Yellow_Overdrive_Ranger2.png|Yellow Overdrive Ranger Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger.png|Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Ranger Operator Series Yellow.png|RPM Yellow Ranger Yellow_Samurai_Ranger.png|Yellow Samurai Ranger Megaforce_Yellow.png|Megaforce Yellow Ranger Super_Megaforce_Yellow.png|Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Dino_Charge_Yellow_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Yellow Ranger Ninja_Force_Yellow_Ranger.png|Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger Ninja_Steel_Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger (Female version) Yellow_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Yellow Energy Chaser Ranger Yellow_unoffical_ranger.png|Yellow Unofficial Ranger TQG3.png|T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger Yellow_Lion_Ranger.png|Yellow Lion Ranger Yellow_Lion_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Lion Ranger (Female version) 4._Yellow_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Yellow Data Squad Ranger 26. Sun Data Squad Ranger.png|Sun Data Squad Ranger 6._Kindness_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Kindness Data Squad Ranger 1. Cream Data Squad Ranger.png|Cream Data Squad Ranger 31. Topaz Data Squad Ranger.png|Topaz Data Squad Ranger Harmony Force Kindness Ranger.png|Kindness Harmony Force Ranger Harmony Force Wisdom Ranger.png|Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger Yellow Heroes Gallery Shiny_Luminous.jpeg|Shiny Luminous Cure_Bright.png|Cure Bright Cure_Lemonade.png|Cure Lemonade Cure_Pine.png|Cure Pine Cure_Sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine Cure_Muse.png|Cure Muse Glitter_Peace.jpeg|Glitter Peace Cure_Rosetta.jpeg|Cure Rosetta Lollipop_Hip-Hop.jpeg|Lollipop Hip-Hop Cure_Honey.jpeg|Cure Honey Cure_Feather.png|Cure Feather Cure_Gonna.png|Cure Gonna Cure_Shelly.png|Cure Shelly Cure_Twinkle.png|Cure Twinkle Cure_Mofurun.png|Cure Mofurun Topaz_Style.png|Topaz Miracle Topaz_Style2.png|Topaz Magical Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES